1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a chain and a chain hook, particularly to a chain hook which does not work when not used and is excellent in handling.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a plurality of chain hooks for hanging and conveying construction materials or the like are used in a building site or like place, and usually, each of which comprises a chain with a 2 to 3 m length and a hook comprising a hot rolled steel plate with a 3 to 5 mm thickness as shown in FIG. 8. In such a case, these chain hooks are ordinarily piled together when not used, so that each hook is likely to get entangled with a chain or hook of another chain hook. Therefore, much time would be required for taking off such hooking.
In particular, in case of conveying curtain walls, concrete plates, spandrels or materials for scaffolding by a crane in a narrow and high building site, it is very difficult and troublesome for workers to detach one chain hook from such a pile.